


Lovely, made from love

by Dancey96



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Actor Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Anal Sex, Animator Steve Rogers, Artist Steve Rogers, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I mean traditional animation where everything is drawn, I've aged them up about 10 years, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Snow White was the first animated feature film and that deserves recognition, So here we are, Steve and Bucky spend the weekend together, Steve works at Disney, Top Bucky Barnes, Virgin Steve Rogers, because neither of them would have had these jobs at 16 y/o, but there's something special about hand-drawing each frame, cut out and stop motion were already around, it's not really about that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancey96/pseuds/Dancey96
Summary: An actor and an animator meet in a bar.They spend the weekend together and the rest becomes history.





	Lovely, made from love

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a documentary about Disney and started picturing Steve as an animator working on Snow White because I respect the heck out of that movie and all the talented people who worked on it. And then suddenly Bucky was also there and they were falling in love so I wrote it down to share.
> 
> Title from 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder because I used the word that many times the song made it's way into my head while I was writing.

Steve didn’t know how he managed to swing this. Clark Gable definitely just walked by and that was none other than Fred Astaire dancing his way through a Lindy hop in amongst the crowd. Steve wasn’t usually one for the fancy parties that were always happening around town but all of the Disney staff were expected to show up tonight. When he initially arrived it had been begrudgingly, because while Walt wanted them there for a big night he had still expected them to come in for an early start that morning and work diligently throughout the day. The movie wasn’t going to draw itself, but a good night’s rest sure would help ease the process and let his hand recover in the meantime. Now though, with so many famous faces within touching distance, he was kind of glad he couldn’t refuse Walt’s offer, even if it wasn’t his usual scene.

Steve would probably do almost anything for his boss, spend a night out included. If there was one thing he truly cared about it was being a part of the history they were making at the studio, especially with their next project. A full-length feature film, entirely animated. It was unheard of. And Steve knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. As young as he was, just being there was a feat in itself, yet alone working on the picture. He’d snuck into the Disney studios through pure stubbornness, offering to act as a general assistant to the staff in an unpaid position until he’d made an impression, then weaselling his way up from there. Eventually, Walt had heard enough about the curious kid helping out for free while sticking his uneven nose into everything and asked him what his plan was. He’d been doing commercial commissions on the side, signs and the like, and offered to show Walt what he could do. Steve had been given an hour that afternoon and some supplies to sketch out a storyboard and some concept art and ended up a part-time animator by the following week. His tasks had all been minor for a while but after a year and a bit he’d carved out a spot for himself in some bigger projects. And now, here he was, helping out on  _ Snow White _ . What a feat.

“Is this seat taken?”

Steve looked up from his empty glass to see who’d asked for the barstool beside him and promptly froze. He’d recognise that dimpled chin and sly grin anywhere. It was Hollywood’s rising star, Bucky Barnes, staring down at him expectantly, waiting for a response that was stuck in Steve’s throat.

“Uh...yeah. I mean, no, it’s free if you want to take it,” he eventually managed to stutter out.

“Thanks,” Bucky replied with a smile, sitting beside Steve and gesturing for the bartender.

“Do you drink whiskey?” he asked.

“Do I?” Steve clarified.

“Yes, you.”

“Um...sure.”

“Great.”

Steve was still staring as Bucky proceeded to order two bourbons and nudged one of them in his direction when it arrived. 

“Bucky, by the way, nice to meet you,” the actor said, offering his hand for Steve to shake.

“Rogers,” he said, “Steve Rogers.”

“No relation to Ginger?”

“Just a happy coincidence, I’m sure.”

Bucky chuckled at that, taking a sip of his drink before turning to face Steve directly.

“So Steve, how’d you score an invite to this evening’s  soirée ?”

“I’m at Disney studios.”

“No kidding,” Bucky responded. “What do you do there?”

“Animator.”

He seemed genuinely impressed by that and Steve couldn’t help but blush. What he did was nowhere near as impressive as the attention Bucky’s recent roles were gaining for him.

“I’m no leading man, though,” Steve added before Bucky had the chance to comment.

“Don’t be stupid,” the actor shrugged off, “I love the  _ Silly Symphonies _ . The amount of effort and detail that must go into the pictures you draw calls for real talent. And it must take up so much time.”

“You have no idea,” Steve sighed, taking a sip of his drink as he was reminded of his long day in the studio. He was already dreading next week’s workload.

“Enlighten me,” Bucky goaded, grinning over the rim of his glass.

“It hasn’t been announced just yet but Walt had the bright idea to do a full-length feature.”

“An animated film?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, wow. That’ll be amazing to see.”

Steve watched Bucky fall into his imagination for a few seconds, clearly enamoured by the idea of a cartoon movie. He couldn’t resist divulging just a little more, if only to see how Bucky would react.

“It’s going to be  _ Snow White _ .”

Bucky grinned at that.

“How lovely.”

“We hope so.”

“You’re quite lovely, too,” Bucky added nonchalantly, sipping at his whiskey.

“Excuse me?”

Steve was stunned to say the least and all Bucky did was wink at him as if that offered any further explanation. He supposed it kind of said enough.

See, Steve was used to the assumptions. He was a small guy; all bones where he’d like to be muscle and shorter than most dames he knew. He had a delicate face like his mother, bar maybe his nose, and his bad knees made his gait a little wobbly in an effeminate sort of way. So naturally he’d dodged calls of ‘fairy’ and ‘nancy-boy’ on the streets and been followed around by his share of guys in search of queer fellas to beat up on. He copped a lot of flack for his stature, so it only added insult to injury that they were all right in their assumptions, no matter how careful he was. And Steve was careful, more so than many. He hadn’t ever told anyone, had never even been with anyone, man or woman, in a way that would warrant admitting it out loud. He was worried a gal would know if he tried, and the risks of going with a man were far too steep for him to justify trying.

But here he was, sitting by the bar at a private party in Hollywood with  _ Bucky Barnes  _ apparently propositioning him in as subtle a way he could manage.

Or not so subtle, as it turned out.

“Finish your drink, Stevie.”

“Then what?”

“Then we can leave, if you’d like.”

He looked at Steve, directly in his eyes with an unwavering and unapologetic gaze. He was confident. Steve hated to admit that appealed to him, the sheer gall of this guy. But when you looked the way Bucky did, all easy charm and handsome features, you probably didn’t get turned away very often.

“Where we headed, Bucky?” he asked, obediently gulping down half his drink.

“Wherever you want, sweetheart.”

“I’m nobody’s sweetheart,” Steve disagreed, draining the last of his whiskey and steeling himself. “And we’re headed to your place.”

Bucky grinned that leading-man smile of his, finishing up his own drink quickly then leading the way to the exit. The press were waiting like vultures out the front so Bucky had them leave through the back way, ending up in a dark alley behind the club and heading West on foot. When they were a couple blocks away Bucky hailed a cab to get them to his place, which turned out to be a sweet looking house in some fancy neighbourhood, no doubt exclusive to the stars.

“It’s lovely,” Steve said, unable to resist the slight dig.

Bucky’s smile only grew.

He unlocked the front door and ushered Steve inside with a flourish, closing it softly behind them.

“Do your neighbours not talk?” he wondered aloud.

“They might,” Bucky said with a shrug. “But you’re the first fella I’ve brought home since I moved here so it’d be quite a leap to make.”

Steve wasn’t exactly sure how to react to that.

“Why?” is what he eventually went with.

“Why the only one or why you in particular?” Bucky asked.

“Both.”

“Well, to answer the first: because I haven’t had a guy since my career really took off,” he replied. “And the second: because I really do think you’re lovely.”

Steve could feel his face warm with a blush that stretched out from his cheeks, down his neck to the top of his chest. He chuckled to himself, trying to ignore his embarrassment. He was never one for compliments, especially not from actual, certified, celebrity heart-throbs. 

“Why you laughing?” Bucky asked. “It’s true.”

While he still disagreed, Steve decided to let it go.

“How’d you know I’d come home with you, though?”

“The way you looked at me.”

“I could have just been a big fan of your work.”

“Fans don’t usually stare at my mouth as much as you, though.”

Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet Bucky’s in a fleeting glance before he had to look away again. He didn’t think his face could turn a darker shade of red but he may be proven wrong.

“Your smile is sorta famous,” he tried to reason.

Bucky sauntered closer, edging into Steve’s space enough to back him up against the door a little.

“Is that all you like about my mouth? My smile?”

Swallowing thickly, Steve hesitated for a few ticks of the clock in the hallway before shaking his head slowly.

“Tell me, Steve,” the actor pushed, his hands coming up to tug at the suspenders underneath Steve’s jacket.

“I think you know that’s not all,” he whispered, readying himself for what he knew was coming.

When Bucky leaned down and kissed him it was just a gentle brush of lips, tentative where he was expecting harsh, raw passion. He thought Bucky would jump right in to the heavy petting but instead he barely pressed their mouths together before leaning back again, licking at his lower lip before repeating the innocent peck once more.

“You want a coffee or something?” Bucky asked when they parted, running a thumb over Steve’s jaw while still staring at his mouth.

“Sure,” Steve found himself saying, following him to the kitchen.

 

***

 

They didn’t actually reach the bedroom until the sun began to rise.

The pair had sat on either end of Bucky’s couch, a cup of coffee each in hand that turned into another round a couple hours later with some biscuits to go with them. Bucky asked him about the studio some more, about the  _ Snow White  _ project, about his art outside of work that Steve had almost forgotten he used to do. He hadn’t held a piece of charcoal in months and missed it terribly all of a sudden. When asked what he enjoyed sketching most he said people, which Bucky seemed very pleased by.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to model for someone,” he'd admitted.

“Maybe you should.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Okay then.”

And Steve had asked Bucky about his own work, listening to stories about on-set dramas and acting with living legends and how crazy it was that he got paid to do something so fun.

“I get to play for a living, Steve, how ridiculous is that?”

Their worlds, while close in proximity, seemed so different from each other and yet fit together like parallel tracks. Bucky shines brighter than any spotlight he stands under while Steve works behind the curtain, crafting his work into magic. They were from two sides of the same industry’s coin and equally fascinated by the other’s talent. The more they learned about each other the more they wanted to know.

And then sunlight began to creep underneath the drawn curtains of the living room window and Steve let out a long yawn that had Bucky giggling.

“Bedtime, huh.”

“Something like that.”

So they slept.

They slept through most of the morning and gently woke in a comfortable doze around midday, curled around each other and happy to stay that way, Bucky carding his hand through Steve’s hair where he was resting happily against the actor’s chest. Eventually Bucky got up to fix them a couple of sandwiches while Steve was told to stay put. He returned with their snacks that they ate in bed, smiling at each other like lovesick fools, leaning over for the odd kiss between bites whenever they saw fit.

Then Bucky had the bright idea to run a bath, which had Steve blushing again. But it was good, it was so good, it was  _ lovely  _ even, leaning back against Bucky as the water slowly cooled around them, trailing fingers over each other’s limbs in gentle caresses that rippled the water’s surface. It was there that Steve was touched for the first time, intimately and carefully, Bucky’s hand loose around him, merely warming him up for the feature event. His toes curled against the edge of the tub, head tipped back so Bucky could press open-mouthed kisses against his neck on the way up to his mouth. When their parted lips met this time there was no hesitance about it. Steve gripped desperately at the hair on Bucky’s nape as their tongues brushed against each other, gasping at the sensation, tensing against the unfamiliar feeling of  _ yesyesyes _ . Before he could find out where it would take him, Bucky removed his hand and pulled away from their kiss, nudging his nose gently against Steve’s cheek as he chuckled.

“Let’s cool down a little before we move, huh?”

Steve nodded compliantly, trying to catch his breath. When Bucky deemed his inhales regular enough they stood up and towelled off in a precursory rush that left them slightly damp when they returned to the bedroom. 

“Bucky,” Steve began, needing to be honest if they were going any further.

“Yeah?”

“I haven’t done this before,” he admitted.

Bucky paused for a moment then smiled warmly. 

“That’s okay,” he promised. “We don’t have to do anything more than what you want.”

It was that reassurance that gave Steve the confidence to stride forward and launch himself on the bed, landing with a bounce and rolling onto his back. He tried for a sultry stare but likely ended up somewhere closer to squinting at the sun, either way Bucky was laughing quietly at the sight of him. It didn’t stop the actor from crawling his way up the bed after Steve though, hovering above him while he pressed kisses to every other part of Steve’s quivering body. 

“Lovely,” Bucky murmured against his sternum, looking up at him with a soft expression before closing the distance between them.

They kissed thoroughly. Deeply. Passionately, like Steve had imagined they would the first time. Bucky cupped his jaw lightly, tilting his head just right while he shifted closer and closer and closer until their cocks met between them in a firm glide against each other. Steve tipped his head back, gasping at the pressure of Bucky grinding against him. He felt Bucky’s teeth against his chin in that ever-present smile of his, chuckling softly at Steve’s reaction. 

“Feels good, huh?” he asked, sliding his mouth along Steve’s jaw to whisper directly in his ear. “Does it feel good, Stevie?”

“Yeah,” he panted, dragging his nails down Bucky’s back to try and pull him closer still.

He hadn’t expected the unadulterated joy Bucky exuded as he rubbed against him steadily, as if nothing brought him more pleasure than watching Steve writhe against the sheets, chanting his name with each thrust of their hips. He twined his legs together around Bucky’s waist, not wanting him anywhere but as near as possible so he could keep basking in the warmth of his strong body and that damn smile. Then Bucky spat on his palm and eased it between them, wrapping his hand around both their lengths and squeezing a broken groan from Steve’s throat. 

He came to the sound of Bucky’s murmured encouragements— _ yes, that’s it, so good, Stevie, so fucking lovely, fuck _ —painting his own chest mere seconds before Bucky did the same. He hid his face against Steve’s neck as he bit back a guttural moan, shivering through the aftermath with him. They lay there, panting damp breaths against each other’s cheeks, content to just be together for a moment before worrying about cleaning up. 

The surreality of the situation seemed to hit Steve when Bucky finally stood, bare-skinned and glorious as he left the room. His first ever sexual experience with another person was not only an undeniable success, but had been with  _ Bucky Barnes _ .

Holy shit.

When the actor returned, his toned body and dishevelled hair like something straight out of Steve’s filthiest dreams, he took a minute to just look at him. Stare was more accurate, but it didn’t bother Bucky, who finished wiping off his hands with a wet cloth before crawling back onto the bed to do the same to Steve’s stomach. 

“Are you with me?” he asked, chuckling at Steve’s still dazed expression.

“Yeah,” he whispered, “I’m with you.”

And he was. He was here, in Bucky’s house, in Bucky’s bed with Bucky looking down at him with this quiet expression, soft eyes and a faint smile. He looked so content to have Steve with him. And Steve…

Steve was struggling to accept that this was all real.

“Did we…” he began, reaching up to touch Bucky’s cheek to reassure himself that he hadn’t imagined everything. “Did this really happen? I didn’t just have a really long, vivid dream, right?”

Bucky answered him by leaning down for a kiss, sweet at first before deepening it just enough to tease Steve with the promise of another orgasm to come.

“You didn’t dream up last night,” he promised. “We’ve just had a really magical time together.”

“Magical?”

“Yes. Like Disney. You’d know all about that.”

Steve laughed, rolling his head to the side as he batted blindly at Bucky.

“You’re so dumb.”

Bucky let out a theatrical gasp, clasping at his chest before his face broke out into a cheeky smile and he reached for a pillow, slapping it down over Steve’s face.

It was on.

They tussled for however long, laughing as they got tangled in the sheets and each other. Dissolving into breathless chuckles as they wound down, the pair curled up together again for a late afternoon nap.

“Personally, I would have called our night ‘lovely’,” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s shoulder, feeling the actor’s body shake with amusement as he laughed before he rolled towards Steve, partially covering his body.

“It was lovely,” Bucky acceded, snuggling closer before they drifted off.

 

***

 

Steve agreed to stay for the entire weekend while watching Bucky prepare dinner in his kitchen, wrapped up in a blanket and smiling at the actor while he stirred a pot of stew.

“My Ma’s recipe,” he claimed, lifting the spoon for Steve to try and grinning at his pleased hum of approval.

That night they slow danced in Bucky’s living room to a dusty record he hadn’t played in years, arms around each other in as close a hold they could manage while they swayed together more so than stepped to the beat. Then Bucky led him back to his bedroom and introduced him to the wonder of oral sex, swallowing around him to tease him to the edge before rolling Steve over and licking him in a way he never could have imagined feeling so good. Before Steve could even attempt to return the favour, Bucky had kissed his knee and told him to wait, rushing out of the room and returning with an inconspicuous tub. It’s contents eased the glide of his hand against Bucky’s cock and then Bucky’s fingers in his arse. Steve was convinced it shouldn’t feel like this, that it wasn’t normal to shiver at the mere suggestion of a touch from Bucky, but it did. It so did. By the time he thought he was getting the hang of it, he was begging for more in a growl he’d never heard from himself before, urging Bucky onto his back so he could straddle his hips, rubbing against him a few times and then rising up to reach for his cock. When he settled down on him he was knocked breathless in the best way. His lungs weren’t fighting against an asthma attack, no; his body was just taking a moment to savour the sensation without any distractions, nothing but the feel of himself welcoming Bucky inside him like he belonged there. 

And it felt like he did. As they moved against each other in a rhythm they’d been perfecting together for more than a day now, it felt like they were a matched set of bodies, of souls. Steve came on a sigh, gentled through it by Bucky’s caressing hands wrapped around him and comforting voice in his ear. When Bucky peaked he was still inside him and that all but confirmed Steve’s thoughts when it just felt  _ so right _ . 

Bucky left him to doze while he filled up another bath, then carried Steve through his house to the steam-filled bathroom like a new bride on her honeymoon. They settled in the warm water together, facing each other this time, both of them resting their cheeks against the rim of the tub as they smiled contently at the other. Bucky rubbed at his feet, firm but pleasant, thumb against the arch and a hand around his ankle.

“I’m not imagining it,” Bucky murmured into the quiet.

“I thought we’d been through this,” Steve chuckled, his eyes slipping closed in contentment.

“This feeling, I mean. It’s not one-sided, right? I’m not imagining the connection between us.”

Steve blinked his eyes open slowly but didn’t know how to answer, so Bucky soldiered on.

“I just can’t help but think this is special. You know I think you’re lovely, Steve. I do, truly. And I hope the feeling’s mutual because I’m not ready to see you leave come Monday.”

There was a frozen moment where it could have gone either way, Bucky’s anxiety clearly written on his face. Then Steve smiled at him and made his way over to Bucky’s side of the tub, curling up in his arms with a sigh.

“I don’t want to leave either,” he admitted. “But I’ll come back if you ask me to.”

Bucky’s strong arms wrapped around him tightly, pressing Steve against his chest as he nuzzled against his damp hair.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please keep coming back. I want you here as often as you can allow it. Please, Stevie.”

He couldn’t help but think about how difficult this situation could prove to be. With Steve working long hours and Bucky off filming on location they mightn’t even have much time spare to be together in the way they wanted. Not to mention how people liked to talk, and gossip was known to ruin careers. But he knew they were on the same page; that they would both be willing to try. They would take what they could get from each other and when it wasn’t enough make space for the other to enter their world. He’d visit Bucky when he wasn’t in town and they would go out to dinner, just two pals catching up before falling into bed together behind the privacy of closed doors. And Steve could come home to him after slaving over his desk at the studio all day, hand aching and eyes strained only for Bucky to massage his palms and hum him a lullaby as he drifted off for some much needed rest. Stolen moments with Bucky would be worth more than anything Steve could ever see himself settling for in the real world, and Bucky had thrown caution to the wind when he asked Steve to stay. They might be moving fast but when you know, you know. He’d drop to one knee with a ring if he could but they’d have to settle for a promise instead.

“I’d love nothing more than to stay, Buck,” he finally replied.

And their future together, while damped by hardships, would ultimately prove to be lovely.


End file.
